prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars (Fan Series)
Pretty Cure All Stars (プリキュアオールスターズ''Purikyuaōrusutāzu'') is a fan series created by AisuShironami. It's about 12 girls who are stuck in another world to find their memories. Plot When we opened our eyes, we are falling from the sky. We don't know what happened or where are we. And most importantly, we can't remember anything but our names and the fact that we are warriors called Pretty Cure. How did we get here? What is this place? Why are we sent here? We don't know anything, but peoples who welcomed us said that we are players of a game that we don't even know. To regain our memories, we must finish the game. But playing an unknown game is hard, right? There's six of us here, but people who welcome us said there are twelve of us. Are we teammates or enemies? Sooner or later we will bump into each other. But we will know as we play the games. We must know who sent us here. What is this place and why are we sent here. But most importantly, we must know who are we. Characters Pretty Cures * Kaihaku Touka (灰白 董 Kaihaku Touka) / Cure Grey - A calm and collected girl who is very good at almost every sport there is, especially lacrosse. * Seidou Kotori '(青銅 小鳥 ''Seidou Kotori) '''/ Cure Flow / Cure Sparkle - A girl who loves to bake and decorate beautiful cakes. * Nijibara Sumire (虹薔薇 すみれ Nijibara Sumire)' / Cure Mariposa' - A girl who is very clumsy, yet smart and creative in making accessories. * Midoriki Keiko (緑木 恵子 Midoriki Keiko)' / Cure Garden' - She's a girl who remembers being a famous dancer who never fails to attract the audience. * Hanataba Kaori (花束 香織 Hanataba Kaori)' / Cure Bouquet' - Expert in flowers from their origins, language and other things related. * Otoyama Wakana (音山 和奏 Otoyama Wakana)' / Cure Orchestra' - Prodigy in music who able to play almost every musical instrument in the world. * Ikkuno Emi (一句の 笑み Ikkuno Emi)' / Cure Tale' - A childish yet mature girl who loves to read and fantasize about random things. * Kokkei Aiko (滑稽 愛子 Kokkei Aiko)' / Cure Deck' - She remembers being a young gambler who always win in every card game even though she is very nice and sweet. * Wakusei Midori (惑星 緑 Wakusei Midori) / Cure World - The girl who remembers to have traveled the earth and speaks more than 20 languages. * Himesato Yakata (姫里 館 Himesato Yakata) / Cure Tiara - A spoiled yet kind girl who believes that she was someone from the royal family. * Tejina Kiseki (手品 奇跡 Tejina Kiseki)' / Cure Enchantress' - A fun and nice girl who is very good in magic tricks and magic itself. * Amai Ame (甘い 飴 Amai Ame) / Cure Sugar - A cheerful girl who loves to make sweets even though she is pretty shy to show it. Mascots * Mopple (モップル Moppuru) - Touka's fairy partner and transforming device. * Rhappy (ラッピー Rappī) - Kotori's fairy partner and transforming device. * Gradina (グラディナ Guradina) - Kaori's fairy partner in transforming. * Poker (ポーカー Pōkā) - Aiko's fairy partner and transforming device. Villains * Union (ユニアン Yunian) - Mysterious monsters who appeared in each game. They can took many forms including humans. When people wins a game from a Union, it will disappear. But when people lost, the Union will attack them. Others * Mavros (マブロス Maburosu) - A guy who welcomed the cures who arrived in the west side. * Aspro (アスプロ Asupuro) - A guy who welcomed the cures who arrived in the east side. Items * Cure Essence - A pad device used to transform by all cures. * Mopplet - Mopple who turned into a jewel as Cure Grey's transforming jewel. * Rhapplet - Rhappy who turned into a jewel as Cure Cure Flow / Cure Sparkle's transforming jewel. * Rosalet - Cure Mariposa's transforming jewel. * Luckliet - Cure Garden's transforming jewel. * Gradlet - Gradina who become a jewel as Cure Bouquet's transforming jewel. * Octvalet - Cure Orchestra's transforming jewel. * Bowlet - Cure Tale's transforming jewel. * Pokelet - Poker who become a jewel as Cure Deck's transforming jewel. * Plantlet - Cure World's transforming jewel. * Crownlet - Cure Tiara's transforming jewel. * Miraclet - Cure Enchantress's transforming jewel. * Creamlet - Cure Sugar's transforming jewel. Locations * West Side (西側 Nishigawa) - Place where Touka, Kotori, Sumire, Keiko, Kaori and Wakana first arrive. * East Side (東側 Higashigawa) - Place where Emi, Aiko, Midori, Yakata, Kiseki and Ame first arrive. * North Palace (北宮殿 Kita kyūden) - Kingdom made of white crystals and one of the ruling kingdom of this place. * South Palace (南宮殿 Minami kyūden) - Kingdom made of black crystals and one of the ruling kingdom of this place. Media TBA Trivia * This is the first series to not have a lead cure * This is also the first series for each cure to have several theme color * Not all cures have fairy partners, only cures who use their mascots to transform have one Gallery TBA Aisu's Note Well, as you may read from the tittle and the cures, this is similar with spin offs of precure canon series. Each characters are representation of 12 teams of precure from Max Heart to KiraKira. This series is still VERY incomplete so there may not be much information about them. To anyone who checked this series, thank you very much~ Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure All Stars (Fan Series)